


On Medals and Home

by GofyTomcat1



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: 1917 except it's Rogue One, Discussions about war, Jyn/Cassian bonding moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GofyTomcat1/pseuds/GofyTomcat1
Summary: Cassian explains how he got a medal from the Rebellion. Jyn asks more about it.One shot. Post canon, in an AU where only Jyn and Cassian survived.(Heavily inspired by a scene from the movie 1917 (2019))
Kudos: 4





	On Medals and Home

“The Alliance gave me a medal once,” Cassian admits.

Jyn looks at him, curious. “What for?”

“Conspicuous valor.”

Jyn cocks her head. “Why haven’t I seen it?”

“I traded it away that night to another cell’s captain.”

This only piques Jyn's curiosity further. “Traded it? For what?”

“For a bottle of liquor and a hot meal.”

Jyn frowns. “You should have kept it. Taken it back to Fest with you, given it to your family. Men have died for that.”

Cassian shakes his head. “My family on Fest was long gone. There was no one to give it to.”

“If I had been given a medal, I would have kept it.”

“It’s just a piece of bloody metal. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“The medals they gave the rest of Rogue One mean something. Besides, it’s more than a bit of metal. It has some ribbon on it.”

“I hated going home. I hated it. When I knew I couldn’t stay. When I knew I would have to leave, and abandon my people to the Empire.”

Jyn smiles. “You haven’t abandoned me.”


End file.
